Malfoy Babe of the Century
by too-ebbish
Summary: The actual story is better than this review... Draco likes a Rawenclaw. Rawenclaw people do not like him. Not a good mix. Well Draco wont give up! pls read n review
1. Getting ready

These are not my own characters, but belong to J K Rowling!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing by the mirror combing his hair and putting gel in it. He admired the way he made his blonde all wavy and exact. He looked to his right. His to best friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing there trying to do the same thing. But Draco knew they were hopeless victims. The way their hair wouldn't curl to one side and instead were made into different clumps made them look more feminine. This meant that unfortunately he had the reputation of hanging out with two people without style. And this at Hogwarts was not a very good reputation.  
  
He straightened up and put the gel back in his drawer. He looked in the mirror one final time. He was wearing his usual black cloak with the Slytherin badge on it. He liked being dressed in black. His mum always told him that it brought out the colour in his eyes. Oh, he missed his mother. And her food. Mostly her food. Here at Hogwarts it was said to be made by House elves and Draco didn't really trust their food making. He had also heard that his old house elf Dobby worked there. He still felt very guilty about the way his father had treated him and he was worried that if Dobby found out where he sat at the table, he might spit in his food. So since the forth year he had always made sure to never sit in the same place twice in a row.  
  
Today he couldn't actually see anything wrong with his looks. His clothes had been washed the day before and his smells were not bad at all. He actually had a secret that no one else knew about. Not even Vincent and Gregory. He actually put on perfume. But he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. He didn't want to seem like an 'I-love-my-father' person.  
  
He gave himself a final sight and then headed towards the door out of the commons, Vincent and Gregory close after. 


	2. The crash

Chapter two,  
  
They walked up into the Great Hall. All the candles were shining brightly. Malfoy looked up at the blue sky and accidentally crashed into something. He fell backwards. There in front of him, Parvati Patil, the prettiest girl in school stood, her eyes looking straight at him. He felt his inside turn warm.  
  
'Watch were you are going!' she told him in a very rude, loud and insulting way which made the whole entire hall look at him on the floor.  
  
'Nice going Malfoy!' Ron Weasley Shouted from the Gryffindor table. Malfoy quickly got up and walked towards the Slytherin table. He could feel himself go red. He sat down and hid himself behind a cereal packet. The only good thing happening right now was that only Vincent and Greg knew about his secret love; Parvati. He felt stupid every time he walked into the room. He hated that everyone hated him. But most of all he hated Harry Potter. Harry Potter who always beat him at Quidditch, and who got Parvati first. They had been dating since fifth grade, what Malfoy knew about. That was the main reason Malfoy hated him. He always turned jealous when he saw Harry Potter and Parvati together. He just couldn't help it. He would blush and his legs would turn all jelloid. He hated being so shy. And shy was what he didn't want to be.  
  
Oh well. He had decided to become Minister of Magic when he grew up and there you couldn't be shy. Not in England but maybe in Bulgaria where he could get in with a lie. Because everyone at the British ministry knew how bad grades he got. But no one in Bulgaria did. All he'd need to do would be to learn Bulgarian. How he didn't know. Just that he would have to someday. If his plan would work his father would be proud of him. And not just proud. Very proud. And Parvati would probably come running after him. The same as every other girl.  
  
He finished his breakfast quickly, told Vincent and Greg he had some last minute homework to do and left the Great Hall. He didn't want to be in there any longer. Everyone's eyes felt as if they were right on him. And he hated having that feeling. He straightened up and walked out of the hall with his nose in the air. 


	3. Pansy get's her words

Chapter three,  
  
Malfoy had just been in his dormitory making sure his diary was still there. It was his most precious thing, and his biggest secret. Oh, how he'd hate it if some one found out about it. All his secrets were in it and they were nothing you wanted some Slytherin to know about. And specially not Parvati Patil. He hid it under his blankets and pillows every day and always went and checked on it as often as he could.  
  
He was just about to go out of the common room to meet Vincent and Greg when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
'Draco.' he quickly turned around. Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin was standing there looking at him strangely.  
  
'Yes?' he asked in a moan. She didn't reply. She was glancing at him in a very odd way that made Draco very uncomfortable. The silence started to annoy Draco. He hated when people were looking at him and not saying any thing.  
  
'Pansy. If you don't mind I am in a hurry right now.' he said, and to annoy him even more Pansy took a step closer to him. He looked around for some help but the common room was completely empty. Except for him and Pansy.  
  
'In a hurry for what?' Pansy asked in a very weird voice Draco never had heard her use before. 'I am not in a hurry.' To his disgust her hand appeared and reached to stroke his hair. Draco backed away.  
  
'Pansy! What the name of Newt Scalmander's purple boots are you doing?!' he asked.  
  
'Nothing baby.' Pansy answered taking a step closer to him. Draco moved back once again and to his horror felt the wall behind him. He was trapped!  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you it is over???' he nearly shouted. 'It is over, Pansy! And I don't want anything to do with you!'  
  
Pansy took another step forwards. Draco tried to move, but couldn't. There was less than half a metres difference between them now.  
  
Suddenly the Common room entrance opened and Sewer MacPruney, a seventh year Slytherin came in. He stopped at the sight of Draco and Pansy.  
  
'Er. sorry to disturb.' he muttered and with a wink at Malfoy turned back and left the common room. The only thing good about that was that it took Draco of Pansy's attention for a second. Draco took this as his chance. He pushed Pansy hard away from where he was standing and started heading for the entrance.  
  
'You are so pathetic!' Pansy cried after him. 'And probably gay too!' That had reached a point Draco couldn't take.  
  
'I am not gay!' he shouted back. Pansy was looking as if she had all the power in the world. 'Don't show yourself weak!' a strong voice inside Draco's head told him.  
  
'Bet you keep a diary too!' she said and an evil smile ran across her dried out lips full of bright pink lip-gloss.  
  
Malfoy could feel his cheeks turning red. He frowned at Pansy and left out into a bit "cooler" place. 


	4. Greg and Vincent and their PREFECTS

Chapter four,  
  
Malfoy was very angry. He and Pansy had been together for a month at the end of the fifth year. Since then she had not been able to leave him alone. Not that she had been able to before either but now it had become much worse.  
  
He had gotten at least ten letters from her over the summer and now only a week had passed and he knew a rumour would start about them again. Sewer MacPruney wasn't exactly quiet and he was very popular around all the Slytherins. Anybody would listen to a new like that.  
  
He saw Vincent and Greg standing talking to two large Rawenclaw girls with each a raspberry muffin in their hands. They seemed to be in a wild discussion about something. Draco went up to them feeling like talking to someone.  
  
'Hey.' he said but none of them seemed to notice him.  
  
'And those chocolate cakes!' Vincent said enthusiastically and one of the Rawenclaw girls nodded eagerly, taking a large bite out of her muffin.  
  
'I love those! And the buns with cream filling!' she replied just as excited. Draco didn't like what he was seeing. He was surrounded by four people, all at least a head taller than himself, and they actually had something to discuss. Without him!  
  
'Those are absolutely my favourites!' Greg exclaimed rubbing his big stomach. 'I can save one and give it to you after dinner,' he said turning to one of the girls. To Draco's astonishment the girl smiled kindly.  
  
'That would be very nice,' she said and to Draco's disgust stroke Greg's chin.  
  
'I want to talk to you two!' Draco said and to his relief Vincent and Crabbe heard him now.  
  
'What is he doing here?' one of the girls said looking down at Draco like he was some dirt stuck on her pants.  
  
'He has something to say to us,' Vincent explained and Draco was pleased that he hadn't realised the angry tone of her voice. 'I will see you around then later, Susanne, right?' he added a bit worried. The girl Susanne who liked the cream filling muffins smiled again.  
  
'Of course, sweetie,' she said and surprisingly kissed his cheek. Then she and the other walked away.  
  
'Who was that?' Draco asked as fast as he was sure the girls were out of earshot.  
  
'Susanne and Pamela,' Vincent explained.  
  
'Pamela is a prefect!' Greg added proudly. He looked kind of dazed out as if he was kind of dreaming. 'Anyways. we'd better be going to class.'  
  
Malfoy was chocked. Greg had never in his whole life remembered to go to class! But he didn't say anything. Instead followed the two boys. 


	5. Big ugly hairy beast de la fight!

Chapter 5, (still not my own characters n keep reviewing peeps!!!)  
  
Draco knew what was awaiting him. He knew where he was headed. He knew that he would soon have something happening.  
  
Draco walked briskly up towards Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical creatures' teacher's hut. He felt like saying something really mean to Harry Potter right now. That was what his dad always did when he was in a bad mood. And it usually helped.  
  
Vincent and Greg were surprisingly talking which they never did unless answering one of Draco's questions. The sudden change annoyed Draco. Very much. He liked being the centre of attention and hated when someone less popular than him had taken his place.  
  
'Didn't you like Pamela's smile Draco?' Greg suddenly asked.  
  
'What?' he replied.  
  
'Didn't you like Pamela's.'  
  
'I heard what you said. But why should I like it?' Draco said angrily hoping he didn't sound bothered.  
  
'I think it is pretty Greg,' Vincent said importantly. Draco really annoyed. The truth was he hadn't seen Pamela's smile at all. She had been too high up. And he had only been able to look up her nostrils if he would try which he wasn't very interested in doing.  
  
They came up to the garden fence where all the Gryffindor's where standing around something. When he came closer he realised what they were surrounding. A Hippogriff!!! Draco panicked. In the third year one had bitten him and people had made a really big deal about it. He had just insulted it because he had been in a bad mood after Millicent Bulstrode had broken up with him, and the Hippogriff had reminded him so much of her (big and ugly but sweet and gentle). Then suddenly his arm had been injured.  
  
Some of the Gryffindor's saw him coming, and to Draco's horror started giggling. So. the memory was still in their heads. Well, he would turn the attention to somebody else.  
  
'Hey, Potter! Are you planning on having a "ride" with it again?' he said making his "ride" very long.  
  
'Leave him alone, Malfoy!' Hermione Granger said, a friend of Potter and Weasley. 'Your scar is still visible,'  
  
'Shut up, Mudblood!' Draco spat out. At those simple words Ron Weasley jumped onto him and started punching away. 'Rapist! Rapist!' Draco shouted out over the whole entire yard. (Idea by FreakyFriesII) He didn't actually know what "Mudblood" meant. It was just a word his dad used in all his letters to the school government and it kind of made sense to call a girl with mud coloured hair that.  
  
Suddenly something large came through the air. Weasley backed away as Hagrid landed right in front of Draco. The ground shook as his large body touched it.  
  
'Aaaaoooooh!!!' Pansy came swinging through the air like she was Tarzan the Jungle-man or something. 'Don't touch my Drakie, you big hairy ugly beast!' she said as she pulled Draco to his feet.  
  
'Detention for your saying and 25 points from Slytherin, miss Park-the- car!' Hagrid boomed as if something had exploded inside of him.  
  
'How dare you call him that?' Parvati Patil shouted across at Pansy who took a menacing step towards her.  
  
'Don't do anything stupid Pansy,' Draco muttered as Pansy raised her fist. But it was too late. She was already punching Parvati like Weasley had done before to him. Draco ran up and pulled Pansy away from Parvati.  
  
'Pansy! How could you?' he asked angrily as she brushed of her clothes with her wand that was covered in Harry Potter stickers with all the heads ripped of. Parvati was staring uncertainly at Draco, probably wondering why he had reacted like he had done. Her nose was bleeding badly.  
  
'Are you ok?' he asked and realised he sounded stupid. He felt his face turning red.  
  
'Fine thanks,' Parvati cut short and went to stand by Potter who put his arm around her for comfort. They started whispering in hushed voices to each other and Draco could hear Potter say ` .Well, she is a Slytherin.'  
  
'Miss Please-Park-The-Car go up to headmaster, NOW!' Hagrid boomed at her. 'I don't tolerate such behaviour in my class!'  
  
As Pansy finally left after shouting some very rude words at Hagrid Draco turned to Vincent and Greg.  
  
'She is such a bitch!' he said kind of loud.  
  
'I thought you liked her,' Greg said. 'Sewer told us you two were making out in the commons,' Malfoy glared at him.  
  
'Do I really look like a person who would do that?' he snapped angrily.  
  
'Yes!' both Vincent and Greg replied at the same time. Some people turned around. Draco was stunned at their words. They usually would always agree to what he was saying.  
  
'Well. I am not.' he muttered and turned around to listen to Hagrid's stupid review talk about Hippogriffs. 


	6. Draco shows his fear has gone or atleast...

Chapter 6  
  
'Can anyone remember what makes a Hippogriff attack?' Hagrid asked the class. Draco was pleased that his and Weasley's fight was over and that instead everyone was talking about Pansy's and Parvati's. That was something that didn't happen everyday. Hermione Grangers hand flew in the air.  
  
'Insults,' she said simply and everyone's eyes turned to look at Draco.  
  
'Five points for Gryffindor,' Hagrid replied. 'And what is it a mixture of?' Granger's hand flew in the air again but to Draco's surprise Hagrid didn't ask for her answer. Instead he nodded towards something behind Draco.  
  
'It is a mixture of a lion and a bird,' Greg smartly said to Draco's surprise. There was a long silence. Gregory Goyle had never in his whole life answered a question with out being forced to give an answer.  
  
'Yes. eh. 5 points for Slytherin.' Hagrid muttered. He seemed to be lost for words. 'Would anyone like to ride it and show the rest of the class how to do it?' Hagrid carried on a bit dazed out. But he quickly got back his mind again. 'No. I mean. would anyone like to try and feed it?'  
  
'Parvati wants a try.' Potter said pushing playfully a giggling Parvati forward. Draco felt a wave of jealousy jump across him.  
  
'No Harry.' Parvati giggled but looked like she actually was going to do it.  
  
'I will!' Draco snapped and stepped forward. He didn't want people to see him as a coward. Everyone looked surprisingly at him. Parvati stepped back to stand next to Potter again. Draco angrily grabbed some weird looking so- called food from a large bucket.  
  
'Do you remember how to.' Draco bowed deeply and looked up. Hagrid's words had come a bit late. The Hippogriff looked back at him but to Draco's horror didn't bow back like it was supposed to. The class was silent and then a laugh was heard. The whole entire class followed in.  
  
'You have to look it in the eyes if you want it to move back, Draco!' Greg's voice shouted across to him. Draco could feel how his anger started to rise up again. Why was Greg being such a smart-ass suddenly?  
  
Then suddenly the whole entire laughing suddenly stopped. Draco looked towards the Hippogriff and saw it lying on his knees and then getting up again. It had bowed!!!  
  
'Ha!' Draco shouted over the quiet class who looked nearly disappointed.  
  
'Well done Draco!' Vincent called. Draco felt himself getting back his happiness again. The worst was over and he had passed the worst task. He glanced at Parvati who was looking very surprised. He quickly fed the Hippogriff and rushed back to Vincent and Greg. Malfoy could tell that the whole entire class were stunned by his work. Hagrid seemed so chocked he made them study Hippogriff from their books instead for the rest of the lesson. 


	7. Draco looses his normal spot but changes...

Chapter 7,  
  
'I told Susanne I would meet her before class, Draco... she had something she wanted to talk to me about.' Vincent told Draco as they made their way through the Pansy-free zone.  
  
'Ok. well then I guess me and Greg will have to go to Divination alone,' Draco said angrily. He looked at Greg.  
  
'Ok. but I promised Pamela I would sit by her in class. we have it with the Rawenclaw's as you might know.' Draco lost his temper.  
  
'Are you two leaving me or what?' he spat out angrily.  
  
'No.' Greg said stupidly. This cheered Draco up a bit. Greg was back to normal!  
  
They left Vincent by the Entrance Hall and Draco and Greg hurried down to the Slytherin Chamber to pick up their books. Apparently Vincent had them already.  
  
As they came up at the landing where their class was held a lot of their fellow students were there already. Draco saw Vincent standing alone eating a muffin looking at Susanne who was talking to Pamela and some other Rawenclaw girls.  
  
'What did Susanne say?' he asked roughly hoping his voice sounded as if he didn't care.  
  
'Just that we should keep our relationship secret.' he said kind of loudly taking a large bite of the muffin.  
  
'Well I suppose no one then knows about it,' Draco said sarcastically.  
  
'Don't worry no one does,' at those words the tiny rope ladder that led to the class fell down from a hole in the ceiling. Students hurried up to get good seats. Draco was the last to climb up, behind Vincent and Greg who seemed to be in a hurry for once.  
  
He followed Vincent and Greg to a table at the back where they took seats. Next to Pamela and Susanne. This meant that there was not one free for Draco.  
  
'Where am I supposed to sit?' he asked swallowing hard.  
  
'On your butt,' Susanne said and she and Pamela burst up laughing. Vincent and Greg joined in with their confused laughs they used at Draco's jokes too.  
  
'Very funny,' he muttered angrily. He looked over the class. The only empty seat was at a table with three Rawenclaw girls sitting. Maybe he could move a couch over to Vincent and Greg's table.  
  
He went over to the three girls. 'Is this couch free?' he asked not looking at them.  
  
'Yes, sure.' a sweet voice answered. 'Thank you,' he replied and started pushing and pulling, trying to heave the chair over.  
  
'Mr Malfoy. What are you doing?' a hoarse and quiet voice suddenly said from behind him. He turned around. Professor Trewlawney was standing there looking at him.  
  
'Just trying to move the chair to the table over there.'  
  
'Please leave it where it is and come and sit down,' she interrupted sternly. Draco groaned and pushed the chair back the two cm he had been able to move it. He quickly sat down and looked up at the three girls. He stared. Right there in front of him was Parvati Patil smiling down at him.  
  
'P-Parvati?' he stammered. The girl smiled.  
  
'No. Padma. Padma Patil,' she said giving her hand. Draco stared at her and didn't take it. This couldn't be true. This was supposed to be a class with Rawenclaw, not Gryffindor. And why did she call herself Padma? Had he got her name wrong from the very beginning? Or had she just got confused at seeing him. Had she broken up with Potter because Draco couldn't find him in the classroom and was now aiming at Draco himself?  
  
'I-isn't this being. I mean. isn't this supposed to be a class with Rawenclaw?' he asked sounding very stupid.  
  
'Yes. it is.' Parvati. I mean Padma answered looking very confused. 'This is Jess and Bee by the way,' she said taking her hand away she was still holding out and introducing the other two girls. They smiled weakly and looked away as if Draco was something they would rather avoid.  
  
'Today we will be starting on the reading of the eyes.' Professor Trewlawney's voice said in a surprisingly loud voice. 'I think you are experienced enough to try such a hard experience of the sort I learnt in second year,' she carried on in the dry voice she used in showing off her "talented" skills. 'I want you all to find a partner who you trust and watch each other's eyes closely. How often they blink while looking at you, or if their eyes start watering. Maybe there will even be a pattern in their eyes. Pages 514 in Unfogging the Future will help you find all you need,' she took a rattling breath and carried on. 'Any questions?'  
  
'Can we be a three?' Jess, the Rawenclaw girl asked nodding meaningfully at Par..Padma and Bee.  
  
'No. two. I see you are an even number at your table for once so take advantage of it, Miss Gwendella,'  
  
The three girls turned to look at each other, and started talking like Draco wasn't there.  
  
'One of us will have to work with him,' Bee said. 'I'd prefer not too. I don't trust him,'  
  
'I'd prefer not to either. Malfoy is not exactly famous for his trustworthiness,' Jess Gwendella said and both of them turned to Padma.  
  
'So you want me to go with Malfoy?' she asked. The girls both nodded. 'All right then. It is just for one class anyway,' she said and she switched seats with Jess.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was actually going to work with the girl he loved! 


	8. Reflecting the truth

Chapter 8,  
  
'Your eyes are a bit red, are you ok?' Padma asked looking at Draco with a worried expression on her face.  
  
'Yes. yes. yes. I'm fine,' he said in a weird voice. 'And yours are beautiful.' he said a bit dazed out.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh nothing.' he said realising what he had said. 'Grrr.'  
  
'Are you sure you are ok? You are acting very weird,' she carried on. Draco didn't dare look at her. He hated that he couldn't help how he acted next to her.  
  
'Let's look in the book what red eyes mean.' he said looking deeply into the book not really seeing it at all.  
  
'All right,' she replied and started flipping through it. 'Here it is. if the eyes are red it means that what they are looking at is too sharp for their own good and that there is something scaring them in what they see,'  
  
'That is not true!' Draco said chocked at the words. 'I swear. you are not too sharp and I am not scared about you.!' Padma laughed.  
  
'Don't worry! I don't believe in these things!' she said assuring. 'But I warn you. you should be scared of me,' Draco looked at her. She was so pretty he turned to scared to talk.  
  
When he didn't answer she took it as if he hadn't found her joke funny. 'Don't listen to my jokes if you won't enjoy them,' she said a bit on the bright but offended side.  
  
'All right. What do my eyes tell you about my future?' she asked settling herself so that he could see her.  
  
'Well. they have a deep brown colour.'  
  
'I know that already,' she said looking at his as if he was stupid.  
  
'You do?' he asked not really thinking about what he was saying.  
  
'Yes, stupid,' she said looking at him as if he was mad. 'I have looked into the mirror,'  
  
'Of course,' he relied not really hearing her voice at all.  
  
'So.' she said in a bit of an annoyed voice. 'What else can you tell me except for the fact that my eyes are brown, deep and beautiful?'  
  
'All right,' Draco said getting back to his senses. 'Well there is a kind of dark light in them,' he carried on trying not to think that the eyes he was looking into actually belonged to Padma. 'According to the book on page 514 the dark light can either mean a wish or secret can't wait to get out of them or. or. or.' he looked again to see if he had seen right. '.or it is something poo coloured reflected back into them.'  
  
'Really. that must mean you,' Padma replied in a giggle. 


	9. The Prom that makes someone feel lonely

Chapter 9,  
  
'And then guess what she said?' Vincent told Draco and Greg. 'That I have the cutest eyes a prefect has ever seen!' Draco stared at him.  
  
'That you have the cutest eyes a prefect has ever seen?' he asked surprised. 'You are joking!' he would have ended up in a bad mood if it weren't for the fact that he just had worked with Padma. 'Are you two still having your relationship "secret"? I mean, sitting next to her in class is not really something no one would notice,' he carried on. He wanted to find some good comeback but nothing appeared in his mind.  
  
'Well, I don't know. We have said not to tell anyone about it at least,' Vincent said as he pushed the door opened to the Main Hall where they were going to have their dinner.  
  
'And you have kept your promise,' Greg replied wisely. He waved to Pamela who was sitting at the Rawenclaw table. She smiled and waved back. 'Pamela asked me if I was taking her to the Halloween prom when I told her she had something very similar to pumpkins in her eyes. I promised her I would,'  
  
'What prom?' Draco said and stopped walking. Greg who had been walking behind him crashed into him. 'How come I haven't heard anything about this yet?'  
  
There was an awkward silence. Neither Greg nor Vincent replied his question.  
  
'Well. it is this prom that all the prefects have as a tradition every year on the day before Halloween,' Vincent said in a silent voice. 'And we are allowed to go since they are prefects,'  
  
Draco quickly walked over to the other end of the table as far away from the spot where he, Vincent and Greg usually sat. He could feel his temper flaming up again. He really didn't want it too because he never knew what he might do while being at the top of his anger.  
  
'Hey Draco,' he turned around. To his horror he saw Millicent Bulstrode sitting in the seat next to him.  
  
'Hi,' he said simply and helped himself to a bowl of potatoes.  
  
'Are you all right? You look really upset,' she said. For some reason Draco was glad being asked that question.  
  
'No I am not all right,' he said angrily. 'Just because I am not a prefect I can't go to their yearly prom!' he exclaimed angrily. 'But Vincent and Greg are going. Just because their so called girlfriends are prefects,'  
  
'Seriously Draco. the prom isn't at all fun. It isn't even a prom at all really.' she said with sympathy.  
  
'How would you know?' he asked angrily. How come everyone knew more than him at this school?  
  
'I am a prefect, silly,' she said playfully. Draco looked up. At once his anger disappeared.  
  
'You are a prefect?' he asked. He suddenly saw a light of hope. 'You mean you are the person who gets all the password's for Slytherin?'  
  
'Roland Hencicle and me. We are the two Slytherin prefects,' she explained. Draco looked at her. He didn't really like her, but did you need to like someone to go to the prom with? At least she was better than Pansy.  
  
'Do you have a date for the prom yet?' he asked hopefully. Millicent looked at him with diamonds in her eyes.  
  
'No,' she said.  
  
'Can I go with you?' he asked. Millicent looked at him.  
  
'Excuse me?' she asked disapprovingly.  
  
'I mean. can I take you to the prom?' he asked understanding he actually needed to play along with that he liked her.  
  
'Sure,' she replied and with a secret smile on her lips she turned her attention towards the food.  
  
Well, she was nicer and looked better than when she had gone out with him in third grade. In other words a big improvement had appeared. Oh, well, he would at least be able to attend the prom. 


	10. Crying isn't always the solution

Chapter 10,  
  
The next few days were one of the most annoying days of Draco's life. Millicent Bulstrode seemed to take his invitation as if they now suddenly had a relationship. He couldn't understand why she was a prefect if she stupid enough not to understand he was just using her to be able to go to the prom. He could never get used to the new routine with her going 'Hi Draco,' every time they passed in the corridor and him going back 'Hello, Millicent,' He knew she would have preferred it if he would have called her Millie like he had used to do but he didn't care. Her sudden greetings were just annoying to be forced to answer.  
  
This entire big thing only had one good affect except for the fact that he would be allowed to be part of the prom. That was that Pansy actually had stopped following him around in the corridors and instead started to glare angrily at both him and Millicent every time they passed. He was glad she actually had started to realise that he didn't like her and this was the only thing that actually kept his mood on top the following days.  
  
But worst above all the prom matters was the following Wednesday after a normal Quidditch practice. The Slytherin Captain Henry Rontell dismissed the team but for some reason asked Draco to stay after.  
  
'Malfoy, stay. I need to talk to you,' he said and walked over towards the box containing all the Quidditch supplies to put the small snitch back into it's place.  
  
'About what, Henry?' Draco asked surprised he hadn't used his first name like he usually did.  
  
'Malfoy, I don't know what has happened to you,' he said and turned towards Draco with a sad expression on his face. 'Suddenly your playing has become worse and worse. Not at all better,' Draco looked at him. Did he dare believe what he thought was going to be said. 'Do you have any problem's you want to talk to me about?' Henry said. Draco was relieved at the question.  
  
'No,' he simply answered.  
  
'Malfoy, be serious. I really don't want to have to loose you from the team, because you have always been an excellent seeker. Until now. I have a really good fourth grader called Nina Noumarii that has been waiting for the seeker place for ages. If you don't improve your playing for the next game I am afraid her wish will come true,' Draco took a deep breath.  
  
'All right. I will admit it,' he said. 'I do kind of have problems,' the words seemed unbelievably nice to say. Almost as if a big rock was pulled loose from him that he had been carrying around all his life.  
  
'Carry on,' Henry said and his voice sounded kind of relieved.  
  
'Well. I don't know how to start,' he said. He knew that Henry was a really good person to talk to but did he dare admit what was bothering him? 'Ok, well I kind of like this girl.'  
  
'I understand. Is it her that is making you play so badly?' Henry asked sitting down on the Quidditch box.  
  
'Well, I don't know. It might be something else,' Draco took another deep breath. 'She has a boyfriend and a rumour is starting that I have a girlfriend too. But I actually don't like that girl at all. I am just using her so that I can go to a prom for the prefects. ..' Draco stopped. He realised he had said too much. He turned around about to leave.  
  
'I understand,' Henry said. 'I used to have the same problem's. But then I found the solution to all of it,'  
  
'What was it?' Draco said turning back to look at him.  
  
'Becoming gay,'  
  
'Bye, Rontell,' Draco said and left as quickly as possible.  
  
The talk with Henry Rontell made Draco's used-to-be normal life very miserable. Now not only was he in love with Harry Potter's girlfriend but also very close to being kicked of the Quidditch team. The homework load was not exactly decreasing either. It was more towards the opposite direction and Draco's hard working for Quidditch decreased the time to do it.  
  
'Is something bothering you, Draco?' Millicent Bullstrode said one evening as he was doing his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. She came and sat next to him on another couch with a book in her hand.  
  
'No,' he said annoyed by her entrance. He was glad that he wasn't alone with her in the common room like he had been that day that Pansy had tried to get his attention.  
  
'You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?' she said and turned her couch so that it was facing his.  
  
'No,' he answered pretending she wasn't there.  
  
'Draco, if you are going to act like this towards me then you can forget about the prom!' she said and stood up.  
  
'Millicent, wait!' Draco called after Millicent who had started walking up towards the stairs leading to her dormitory. She didn't reply. 'Millie!' She stopped. 'I am sorry, all right,'  
  
'That is a bit late to come with,' she said angrily but turned to face him. Some of their fellow Slytherin's were looking up at them. Draco walked up and took her arm and pulled her back onto the couch. He didn't want anyone else to listen to this. He didn't want any sort of rumour to spread because of things he had said. Especially since everyone was going to think it was mean to use her just to be allowed to go to a prom. And he hated being called mean.  
  
'It just that I am very stressed out and with you all the time asking me questions I do not feel any better,' he said truthfully. Millicent glared at him.  
  
'You have pretended I haven't been there even if we are going to the prom together,' she said and Draco could hear a sound of sadness in her words. Wasn't she the horrible Slytherin he had imagined her to be? 'I would think that only couples go together. Or at least friends! But you don't care about me at all!' To Draco's horror she burst out crying. She put her hands to her face to hide the tears but Draco couldn't help noticing. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt very bad for her.  
  
'Millicent. .. Millie. I am really sorry,' he said and put his arm around her. He felt that was the only way to calm her down. He was glad she tried to hide the tears because if she didn't he knew the whole entire common room would turn their attention towards them. 'I know that what I have done was wrong, and I feel very bad about it,' Draco didn't know why he had been spilling his whole entire truth out lately. 'Can you forgive me?' he finally asked. Millicent looked up. Her eyes were swollen and red but Draco could spot a weak smile on her lips.  
  
'I can!' she said and gave him a big hug. Draco couldn't do anything else that to return it. He really did want to go to the prom. 


	11. The Freaky Teacher

Chapter 11,  
  
Draco couldn't deny Millicent anymore. Neither had he gotten his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework done which made him get into kind of big trouble the next day.  
  
The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a short French lady who kind of looked like a dog in the face. She had big glasses that surprisingly were able to cover her whole entire big eyes that popped up from her hanging face. She was the only teacher Draco had ever had that actually freaked him out.  
  
'Zis is vair bad, Monsieur Malfoy,' Professor Taillette said when he told her that his homework hadn't been done. He was standing as far away from her as possible because he was scared of being knocked out by her arms that she was waving around as she talked. 'I 'ave never seen such disappointment,'  
  
'I am sorry but I swear, I didn't have time,'  
  
'So whaz were you doing insteaz?' she said angrily waving her arms around worse than ever.  
  
'It was Millicent, Professor,'  
  
'A girl, I see. Well I will zell you thaz in my time, you had to be married to.. .'  
  
'No you don't understand Professor. She was sad and I had to comfort her,' he was quick to interrupt.  
  
'Siz down now, Malfoy, like ze rest of your studenz,' she said angrily and Draco was relieved to be allowed to go. He hurried to the backseats next to Vincent and Greg.  
  
'I am for sure going to the prom too,' he said importantly. Vincent looked at him.  
  
'Are you a prefect?' he asked stupidly.  
  
'No. But I got a date that is a Prefect,' Greg looked at him.  
  
'Who?' he asked with a sound of full interest.  
  
'I won't tell,' he said teasingly. He glanced to the side where he catched site of Padma sitting talking to Harry. He felt jealously sweep upon him.  
  
'We are going zo 'ave a test on Dangers of ze Visible somezime next week,' Professor Taillette's voice broke the conversation. 'Now, I zink Friday. No, Friday iz zo late. How about Tuesday? No, zo early. Wednesday? No. My worst day of ze week. The test will be on Thursday, all right everybody?' everyone looked up at her. Was she having a debate with herself or asking the class for an answer?  
  
'Today. Let's review,' she looked out over the class. It was a class the Slytherin's had with the Gryffindor's, just like Herbology and Potion's. But they were the only classes. 'Can I 'ave a volunzair plizz? Madmoiselle Granger,' she said without even waiting for a hand to pop up. 'What tiz ze Dangers of ze Visible?'  
  
'It is the dangers that are not seen to the naked eye in visible things and.. .'  
  
'Madmoiselle Granger. I would appreciaze vair much if you would give me the full answer not la crappit zings like zis,' she said annoyed.  
  
'I hadn't finished,' Hermione Granger said. 'It is a spell that is put into visible things that reflect something back and the reflection is dangerous because it.. .'  
  
'Now whaz can you do zo zest an object for ze danger?' Professor Taillette interrupted.  
  
'Professor, I haven't finished,' Hermione Granger said a bit annoyed. Draco silently laughed at the way the teacher had interrupted Granger like no other professor ever had done.  
  
'I said, whaz can you do zo zest an object for ze danger.. .' the Professor said ignoring Granger. 'Volunzair plizz. Goyle,'  
  
'You have to do a spell called.. . I can't remember what it is called.. .'  
  
'You definitely use a spell. Now whaz is iz called mon class? Iz is called "Ventreecelcia". You perform it like this,' she waved her wand. 'Ventreecelcia!' Nothing happened.  
  
'Professor ! You are doing it wrong ! You are pronouncing the I too long. It I called VentrIcelcia, not VentrEEcelcia!' Hermione Granger exclaimed annoyed. She waved the wand towards the Professor and shouted 'Ventricelcia!' A blue lightning swept out of her wand and turned itself around Professor Taillette like it was binding her together. Then suddenly the hair flew of her and landed softly on the ground in front of Granger. Everyone gasped. It was a wig and what was hidden underneath it was a hideous greyish lump of hair placed on top of her head. She kind of looked like a monk without her wig.  
  
'I 'ad an 'air cuz just before mon h'arrival.. .' she said and quickly ran to get the wig of the floor. She tried to put it on but it for some reason didn't work. 'Excusé moi,' she said and left the room to go to the bathroom. 


	12. Who's the Stupid One?

Chapter 12,  
  
'Draco, do you like anyone?' Vincent surprisingly asked the next day at breakfast. Draco looked up from his cornflakes.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you have special feelings towards anyone?' Vincent asked again. Draco stared. He had never expected that sort of question from someone like Vincent. All those years he had know him he had never been asked that question before.  
  
'No... why?' he asked. 'Do you?' he asked again.  
  
'Well. you know Susanne,' Draco nodded. Of course he knew who she was after all the talk he had done about her. 'Well... I know that we are going out. But I don't like her. I like someone else,' Draco stared. He had never understood Vincent had feelings before. 'I need help Draco. And I saw you as the only person who can help me,' Draco sat up straight ready to listen. 'You know that Patil girl in Rawenclaw, Padma...'  
  
'What?' Draco exclaimed and stood up.  
  
'I think I am falling for her...' Draco gave one disapproving look and then dashed away from the table nearly crashing into Professor Snape as he came through the door.  
  
'Watch your step, Malfoy,' he muttered after him. Draco didn't believe what he had just heard. Did Vincent like Padma too? No, it couldn't be. Draco had reserved her since forth year or when ever it was. Padma was his. Not anyone else's.  
  
When he reached his dormitory he threw himself on the bed. He needed to think. Why was he so scared. He had always seen Vincent as a sort of weak and stupid, coward like creature that only followed him around to give Draco himself company. But what he had just said had just changed everything. Vincent had dared tell Draco what Draco hadn't dared to tell anyone else. This made Vincent no coward. And only friends told each other those type of things. That made Vincent his true friend to. Vincent had also proven he wasn't stupid by actually telling the truth, not kept lying like Draco had.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Greg and Vincent came in. They looked at Draco who was lying on his bed.  
  
'Draco, are you ok? Vincent told me you are upset...' Greg said as he walked up to him. Vincent followed.  
  
'Tell us what is bothering you lately. You aren't the same as you used to be,' Vincent followed.  
  
'Me not the same lately?' Draco asked chocked. 'Excuse me? Who has been Mr Smart Ass lately? Who has started making private conversations with you and started dating prefects? Not me. You!'  
  
Greg and Vincent looked at each other.  
  
'Just because you haven't realised us before doesn't mean we haven't realised you,' Greg said angrily. 'We know you are having something on you. And excuse us, but I remember someone else saying something about a date for the prefect prom,' Draco looked up. He actually had two friends looking down at him. No matter how stupid they had seemed to be, they were definitely caring and understanding friends right now. He suddenly trusted them and realised he could tell them anything.  
  
'All right, this is how it goes. Vincent, you have a rival,' Vincent stared.  
  
'You don't mean... no... it can't be!' Vincent put his hand to his mouth. 'Then I suddenly understand something. It was you who stole my raspberry brownie that other night!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You said I have a rival. I am sure you were talking about those really rare raspberry brownies I usually buy in Hogsmead. The once they only get ten of every month...'  
  
'No, Vincent! I am talking about Padma! I like her too!' There was a long awkward silence.  
  
'But...'  
  
'No but's Vincent! I can't help it. I have fallen for her too! And by the way, she already has a boyfriend if you haven't realised,'  
  
'What? No she doesn't! Who?' Greg asked curiously.  
  
'Hello? How far away have you been, guys? Did you ever hear of Potter? Harry Potter, if that helps,'  
  
'No. Potter is not dating her!' Greg nearly shouted. 'Parvati is, not Padma!'  
  
'Parvati?'  
  
'Yes, her sister. How far away have you actually been, Drake?' Vincent said sarcastically.  
  
'Have you never realised there are two people in our school looking the same? 


	13. The Oh My Gosh Find Out

Chapter 13,  
  
'Draco!' Draco turned around. Vincent and Greg came clumsily running towards him their bags shaking at the back. 'Guess what we just found out!'  
  
'What?' Draco asked eagerly. After telling them the truth last night he felt much better and happy. He actually saw them as equals not something just following him around for once.  
  
'Ok, you know Padma,' Vincent said pulling him to the side of the hall so that no one else could hear what they were saying.  
  
'Yes, I know Padma,' Draco said and watched the supposed Parvati and Harry walk by chatting. He didn't understand why he hadn't realised there were two Parvati's in the school before.  
  
'Well, she is going to the prefect prom!' Greg said happily. Draco looked up. 'We heard her talking to that Huffelpuff Prefect... what is his name again... that round pink faced one...'  
  
'Ernie MacMillan?' Draco said about to ask who was talking.  
  
'Well, he asked her if she would go with him and she said yes with a weird expression on her face like saying 'Oh well... I suppose,'  
  
'You mean that she is just going like I am?' Draco exclaimed. 'Just for the sake of going to the prom?' Greg nodded. 'Oh my gosh! Think if my hair wont be right! Think if it will be all messed up! And my suit from fourth year is too small!' Draco said frustrated letting a finger pull through his gelled hair. 'I hadn't planned my self to be too attractive! I didn't want all the girls to fall for me!'  
  
'Or boy's. Henri Rontell is going to be there,' Vincent reminded him. Draco knew very well that Henri Rontell was a prefect too. Or worse, head boy.  
  
'Well then poison him or something to make him ill for the prom,' Draco said. 'I can't take any risks,'  
  
'Are you sure?' Greg asked surprised not getting the joke. He didn't understand Henri definitely wouldn't fall for Draco.  
  
'Hi Padma,' Draco nervously greeted the next Divination class. Padma looked up from what appeared to have been an important conversation with Jess and Bee.  
  
'Hi,' she said as a return with a tone of surprise. She then turned back to the conversation she was having.  
  
'I don't understand how you could have said yes, Paddie' Jess said. 'I mean... he is a prefect! Prefects are losers, you know that,'  
  
'Not necessarily,' Padma shrugged angrily. 'He is actually very nice. And at least I am allowed to go to the prom like my sister is,'  
  
'Parvati is going to the prom?' Draco called out forgetting he wasn't supposed to hear.  
  
'Excuse me, but I never remember inviting you to join our conversation,' Bee said rudely.  
  
'Well excuse me you people are talking so loud,' Draco replied proud of his comeback.  
  
'Bee, Jess, please don't always be so rude. We were talking very loud, I admit,' Padma said and a weak smile was thrown towards Draco. 'But don't listen to conversations you aren't supposed to hear!' she said. It wasn't as rude as anyone else would have said it but it was insulting enough to Draco. He turned and walked towards a table for five this time already occupied by Vincent, Greg, Susanne and Pamela.  
  
'Draco wait!' Draco turned around. Padma was walking towards him with a worried expression on her pretty face. 'I need to talk to you,' she said importantly and steered him towards a corner of the room where no one was standing. 'What you just heard was very personal. About that my sister is going to the prom,'  
  
'I don't understand. Potter isn't a prefect, is he?' Draco asked not feeling dazed out for once.  
  
'That is the point, stupid,' Parvati said. 'Harry doesn't know that Parvati is going. And it is important that he doesn't find out. It is like this, that Parvati doesn't like Harry any more and is instead going out with that tall handsome Gryffindor 7th year...'  
  
'You mean she is cheating on him?' Draco said full of surprise.  
  
'Well, you are not really supposed to know, now are you. She would have dumped him ages ago but she feels sorry for him. I would only date a guy if I really liked him...'  
  
'Like Ernie MacMillan?' Padma gave him a murdering look.  
  
'Do you always have to mind everyone else's business, Malfoy?' she said angrily.  
  
'I couldn't help hearing, that's all,' Draco excused himself.  
  
'Well try to forget what was said, Draco, please. I really don't want to let my sister down,' Draco realised that for some reason Padma was the type of person that tried to pretend she was mean but actually in real life was too polite for her own good. Her talent he admired and he couldn't help dazing of as she left to sit down by her table again.  
  
'Did you ask her out?' Greg asked as he joined their table. Pamela looked curiously up at Draco surprised by what Greg had said. Draco saw her listening.  
  
'No, why would you ask that? You know we are just friends, and she just wanted to talk to me about something,' Draco said untruthfully not meeting Greg's or Vincent's eyes. But he couldn't help realising they looked at each other with confused looks.  
  
'Do you like Padma?' Pamela asked disapprovingly.  
  
'Of course I don't!' Draco snapped. He could feel his cheeks blushing so he didn't look up. He hated people seeing him red in his face.  
  
'Well I knew you wouldn't of all people,' Susanne said smartly. 'Pamela, has my mascara smudged? Right here?' Draco looked up to see Susanne pointing towards a spot on her nose where a big black smudge was.  
  
'Don't worry honey. You look gorgeous,' Pamela said in a voice that sounded normal but her face had a twisted smile that Draco knew what meant. 


	14. Does black really bring out the colour o...

Chapter 14,  
  
'So you don't like Padma anymore?' Vincent asked hopefully after class.  
  
'Yes I do. But did you really think I would be stupid enough to tell those two Rawenclaws that?' Draco answered as they walked. They were on their way to lunch and according to Greg it was important that they got there early because it was cream cakes for dessert.  
  
'Oh, because if you would ever change your mind, you know where you will find me,' Vincent went on. Draco didn't answer. He would never give up. He would always have that special crush on Padma.  
  
'Draco!' Draco turned around. Henri Rontell, the Quidditch captain was standing there waving Draco to him.  
  
'Yes?' Draco asked keeping a distance between them. He had Greg's warning fresh in his mind.  
  
'Today it is Quidditch practise, right? Well, if you haven't improved from last training session by this evening Nina, the fourth grade girl is welcome to join our practises,'  
  
'What?' Draco shouted out.  
  
'I can't keep having this entire problem with you, Draco. You must understand. As a Quidditch captain it is my duty to make sure that I have the best team possible,' and with that, he walked past Draco towards the Great Hall.  
  
'What did he say?' Greg asked seeing the worried expression on Draco's face.  
  
'Nothing. Just discussing tactic,' Draco said shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to tell him the threat he had just got. First, it was embarrassing, and second, it was very embarrassing.  
  
'I might actually try out for the Quidditch team...' Greg said.  
  
'What?' Draco asked surprised.  
  
'Well, Pamela says that all girl's prefer Quidditch players,' Draco stared.  
  
'No fens or anything of that sort, but your body I don't think was built to play Quidditch,' Draco said truthfully. 'I mean, a broom might not support your weight,'  
  
'Don't be so mean to Greg, Draco,' Vincent said. 'Friends aren't mean to each other. I will tell you that no people on Earth like to be reminded of their truth...'  
  
'Aha. So you agree with me then. A broom does not support his weight,' Draco said. He knew he was being mean but think if Greg did try out and he was better that Draco himself. Draco started shaking at that thought. 'Ok, I am sorry,' he said after seeing Greg's hurt face. 'I just don't want you to try out for something you might regret later. I don't want to loose my best friend you see,' Greg muttered something a lot sounding like 'It's all right,' but Draco was sure he didn't at all mean it.  
  
'Greg, I think you should try out,' Vincent said. 'I don't think the broom would brake. They are highly improved in technology these days and since there are different types of brooms they must be for different types of people. Your weight would just support the speed and make you go faster,' at those words Draco felt an urge of panic. Think if Greg would try out for the seeker position... Draco didn't even want to think about it.  
  
'You know, I have always dreamt of being a chaser,' Greg said and Draco could hear a tone of happiness in his voice. 'And I would have time to practice because the game isn't until the day after the prefects prom. I am actually going to go and see Henri now and tell him I want to try out,' and with those words the changed direction and Draco and Vincent were left to go down for lunch alone.  
  
'I know what Padma's favourite colour is. Maybe you could have that colour on your robe for the Prefect's prom,'  
  
'What colour is it then?' Draco asked eagerly.  
  
'Light pink,'  
  
'No. I think I will wear my normal black robe instead. It brings out the colour of my eyes you see,' Draco said feeling that no matter how much he liked Padma he would never go to a prom in pink.  
  
'I never realised it does,' Vincent said.  
  
'Yes it does,' Draco said and stopped and pulled his school robe up towards his eyes. Vincent looked.  
  
'You look the same as always,' he said after a moment of thought.  
  
'What do you mean like always?' Draco spat angrily.  
  
'Well, you always wear black. It doesn't change anything about you anymore. It might have once but that must have been a very long time ago...'  
  
'What was a very long time ago?' Draco and Vincent looked up and found Henry Rontell standing there.  
  
'That the colour black doesn't change Draco anymore,' Vincent answered truthfully.  
  
'I actually have realised that. In my opinion, blue would change you a lot. In a good way though,' Henry said in a voice that annoyed Draco.  
  
'Greg was looking for you,' Draco instead said to try and make him leave so that he could finish the conversation. 'About the Quidditch team,' 'Really? Well then I'd better find him. But Draco, I didn't by any chance hand you my wand while I was talking to you?' Draco shook his head. Henry groaned. 'I keep loosing all my things! If I don't find it I will have to write for a new one again and my mum will kill me,'  
  
'I agree with him. Blue would change you a lot. I haven't seen you in anything but black or dark green,' Vincent said when Henry had gone. 'I say we go and by a new robe next Hogsmead visit,' Draco silently nodded.  
  
'All right. But then plain blue. Nothing too different,' 


	15. The Muggle or Wizard Fashion Industry

Chapter 15,  
  
'Can we start by having a Butterbeer?' Greg asked as they walked down the cold street of Hogsmeade. 'I haven't had one of those for ages,'  
  
'No. We will start with getting my robe, Greg,' Draco said annoyed. He had been annoyed with Greg ever since he had tried out as chaser and Henry had said he had a "pure talent". So now he was on top of the reserve list for the next game.  
  
'There is supposed to be a new shop opened selling the modern robes directly from New York Wizard Fashion Industries,' Vincent said. 'Somewhere by the Shrieking Shack. We could try there,'  
  
'Ok,' Draco said and they walked in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Surprisingly a new blue building was standing at the very end of the road Draco had never realised before.  
  
'Is that the building?' he asked pointing to the building. It was by far the tallest on the street and in the glass windows and it's blue colour was nothing you would usually find in a wizard town.  
  
When they entered the building Draco was astonished at the way it was set up. He had never seen anything like it. Everything was painted in blue; Dark blue, light blue, very dark blue. In all the closets there were clothes of all colours and there was even a menu at the pole by the door giving everything sold in the shop. Draco looked at the end of it; 589- Orange robe with red buttons and a yellow ribbon by the neck-made in Taiwan by Izabella Costaricha.  
  
'Wow look at this robe!' Vincent called from a closet not too far away. 'Have you ever seen anything like it?' Draco followed his voice and found him at a section saying Night Club Outfits. Vincent was holding up a green outfit with no arms and patterns of yellow stars all over. It did look very nice.  
  
'May I help you?' Draco turned around. He looked up at a boy of around twenty-two years old with dark hair and a face he recognised very well.  
  
'Marcus Flint!' he said happily shaking the boy's hand. Flint had been in Slytherin house while at school, and Slytherin's old Quidditch captain before Rontell. Draco knew him very well.  
  
'Malfoy, how are you?' he asked. 'I haven't seen you for ages. And Crabbe and Goyle! Have you two lost weight?' Vincent and Greg nodded happily.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Draco asked after all the greetings.  
  
'Well I own this store... or as a matter of fact, my wife does,' he said.  
  
'You are married?' Draco asked surprised.  
  
'Yes, since one year back,' Flint replied. 'I met her while I was looking for a job in New York,'  
  
'Well what's her name then?' Draco asked eagerly with Greg and Vincent filling in.  
  
'Her name is Stephania Flint,' Flint said proudly making the "Flint" extra long. . 'You have probably heard of her before with her old name, Stephania Smith. She is a very famous fashion designer,'  
  
'I have heard of her!' Greg suddenly said. 'But she's a Muggle! I am sure we are not talking of the same person,' Flint put on a look Draco remembered very well. He always put it on before saying 'Who cares,'.  
  
'Who cares,' Flint said. 'She is very pretty you know. And excellent at making food,' Draco eyed Flint. Yes, he had gone up in weight. He was not the fit person he had used to be.  
  
'So you dumped your could-have-been future Quidditch career?' Draco asked surprised.  
  
'Yes, but for something better,' Flint said. 'Stephania! Could you come please?' he called. After a few seconds a very pretty lady came out. She could have been around thirty-five and her blonde hair was flowing behind her. She was wearing a Muggle-outfit of a material called jeans and a light blue shirt. 'Stephania, meet Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They used to go to school with me,' Flint said and Stephania shook hands with all of them.  
  
'I am very pleased to meet you,' she said and smiled a very sweet smile that made Draco's knees shake a little. He had never met a Muggle that was pretty before. Or not what he had realised. Draco returned a smile.  
  
'Look what we own together now!' Flint said looking around the building. Draco now understood why it had looked so different. It was Muggle-made! 'Each day about a million US Dollars roll in and now we are giving two thirds of it to Children of the World.  
  
'Yes, it was my very sweet husband's idea to use it for something good,' Stephania said grabbing Flint's cheek's and squeezing them. 'Isn't he sweet?'  
  
'Yes, very,' Draco said feeling a bit jealous and a bit astonished. How could Flint have changed so much? He had always talked bad of Muggles in the olden days, and now... now he was married to one and had made a Muggle industry available in the Wizarding World. Where was the World going too?  
  
'Vincent, Draco, look at these pants!' Greg called and Draco spotted him holding up a pair of very similar plants to what Flint's wife was wearing. 'Aren't they awesome?' Draco nodded thinking.  
  
'All right, Draco is looking for a new robe. It is supposed to be blue and for partying,' Vincent said getting to business. Draco was thankful because he didn't dare listen to what more a Muggle had done to Flint.  
  
'Oh, we just got in a new one last week!' Stephania said clapping her hands together. She led them towards another cabinet at the other end of the room. She searched through the outfits and pulled out a baby blue robe made out of silk. 'Now I am not an expert on what wizard's like to wear, but in my opinion, this would really match and bring out the colour of your eyes,' she said handing it to Draco.  
  
'No it doesn't,' Draco muttered under his breath but took the robe.  
  
'The changing rooms are over there,' Stephania said pointing towards a room with yellow curtains.  
  
Draco marched over there and changed. He looked into the mirror and was astonished to see the change in himself. He looked some how... less dangerous. He didn't know how but it kind of made him seem lighter and it kind of made a person smile when you saw it. But in a good way. Draco felt like he was an angel swaying away over a mass of clouds waving at the people back down on Earth.  
  
'Draco? Are you done?' Draco was awoken from his dream. And he heard a knock on the door. 'I would like to try on the jeans, so could you please hurry up?' Greg's voice said. Draco opened the door and stepped out. Greg, Flint and Stephania gasped.  
  
'You look different,' Greg in an awkward voice. 'Almost.' he cut his sentence short.  
  
'Almost what?' Draco asked curiously.  
  
'Well, you.'  
  
'Look at me!' Vincent came out from the other changing room. Everyone's attention turned to him. He was wearing the green outfit he had found earlier and it did fit him well. It kind of made him look thinner.  
  
'Draco, wow you have changed!' he said seeing Draco. 'I really like it,'  
  
'Yes, it was made by a very famous witch called Colette Grayville,' Flint said. 'It was actually a real coincidence that I found it. It was hidden at the very back of her shop and I fell in love with it immediately,'  
  
'How much does it cost?' Draco asked watching himself in the mirror. He somehow felt happier than he had done all his life.  
  
'Well, I am afraid it is quite expensive,' Stephania said. 'In US Dollars it costs about 75. I don't know how much it is in Wizard money...'  
  
'I will give you an extra price of just one Galleon!' Flint interrupted. 'You are supposed to help out old friends, now aren't you?'  
  
'Marcus, you are too nice! The silk was very expensive,' Stephania said.  
  
'Well, I think that it was worth one Galleon still. It is worth more than it sounds,' 


	16. It could have been a row

Chapter 16,  
  
'Did you like my jeans?' Greg asked as they walked out of the shop. They were all carrying a big bag each with their new clothes in.  
  
'Yes. They were very MUGGELISH,' Draco said in a bit of an annoyed tone.  
  
'But Muggles do invent good things. I mean, have you ever used a telephone? You can talk to people even if they are on the other side of the world!' Greg said importantly.  
  
'Greg, you must start realising Muggles are different,' Draco said carrying his new robe. 'They can't do anything. They can't do any spells or any potions! They can't even dress right with having those tight blue pants you just bought!' Greg was silent for a moment. Draco thought he was thinking.  
  
'You might be right... but I have nothing against the pants I bought,' he said after a while. Draco didn't bother replying.  
  
  
  
'Malfoy? You haven't told anyone about my sister, have you?' Padma whispered when she saw him in the Great Hall at dinner that evening. 'I mean not anyone,'  
  
'Eh... no,' Draco said feeling his cheeks turn red. He could see that a lot of people had realised Padma was whispering to him and he wanted to look as cool as possible as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He could tell Padma wasn't to happy about it though.  
  
'I want to believe you, but I am afraid I can't. Anyone who knew of this would spread it around the school. And specially you,' to Draco's surprise tears started to come out of her eyes. 'My sister trusted me with this...' she said. 'Why did all girls start crying near him?' Draco wondered as more tears came out. She turned around and ran out of the hall. He didn't know what to do. He stood still for a moment and then followed her.  
  
'Malfoy! What have you done to my sister?' Parvati said as he passed the Gryffindor table. 'Can't you ever think about what other people want?'  
  
'I didn't do anything!' Draco snapped and hurried after Padma. He closed the door rapidly behind him and spotted Padma further down in the corridor.  
  
'Padma!' he called. She turned around. 'I swear I didn't tell anyone!' Padma dried her red eyes.  
  
'You can't prove it,' she said in a shaky voice. 'I don't even know you, but I have heard enough about you for a reason not to believe you,' Draco stared. He hated that everyone saw him as a bad person.  
  
'Padma, I swear I didn't,' he repeated.  
  
'Padma! What ever he has done, why don't you hex him?' Parvati's voice called through the hall. Both Padma and Draco turned around. 'I hate him just as much as you so if he has done anything to you, I swear I will rip him into pieces!'  
  
'Parvati. He hasn't done anything. And I don't hate him. Just go back to dinner. I can handle this,' Padma said quietly. Parvati eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'What are you talking about? Of course you hate him!' she said angrily.  
  
'He hasn't done anything to me for a reason to hate him. And he hasn't done anything to you either!' Padma said.  
  
'Well what has he got to do with you anyway?' Parvati carried on. Draco didn't like where this was going.  
  
'Parvati...' Padma said in a voice as if trying to calm him down.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'He knows bout you and the prefect,' Parvati stared. There was an awkward silence between the three of them.  
  
'I think I will leave,' Draco said and turned to leave.  
  
'No you wont!' Parvati said holding up a hand to stop him. Draco stepped back and unwillingly faced her. 'How do you know?'  
  
'He accidentally over heard me tell Jess and Bee that you were going to the prom,' Padma said and her voice started shaking more.  
  
'You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!' Parvati nearly shouted.  
  
'Parvati? What is happening?' now it was Parvati's turn to turn around. Harry Potter was walking towards them. Parvati gave Padma and Draco a frightened look.  
  
'Oh nothing sweetie,' she said in a what seemed to be a calm voice but Draco could tell from her eyes that she was panicking. 'Go back into the hall. I will be right back,' Potter seemed to have seen the panic in her eyes too. He stayed where he was.  
  
'What has happened?' he asked. Then suddenly his eyes fell on Draco who was standing in-between the twins. 'You!' he shouted. 'What have you done?' he asked in a very rude voice that made Draco step back. 'If you have done anything to Parvati I will kill you!' he started half running towards Draco fist raised.  
  
'Harry, don't!' Parvati pulled him back. 'He hasn't done anything that I know about. Just go back to the hall!' Potter relaxed a little and lowered his fist. His face was red and his eyes had a very evil glint in them that Draco recognised so well.  
  
'I won't leave you two together with this, this...'  
  
'Just go!' Parvati said. Potter gave her a last look and then turned and walked back to the hall with big steps.  
  
'He says he hasn't told anyone,' Padma said when she was sure the door to the Great Hall was closed. Parvati walked up to Draco.  
  
'If you haven't told anyone, then why not?' she asked sternly. Draco shrugged.  
  
'Because I wanted to be nice,' he lied. The truth was he had forgotten completely about it until the moment Padma had come up to him in the Great Hall. Parvati eyed him with a disbelieving look, her hands at her sides.  
  
'Nice? You? That is a very funny joke,' she said in a sarcastic voice. 'Haha! I laugh so much I pee in my pants,' she said still holding her hands by her waist. Draco return the disbelieving look she was giving him. 'Malfoy. If you want to be nice, then at least tell the truth!' she said. It was more of a panicking voice than an angry one that she used. Draco didn't say anything. 'You don't mean to say you haven't told anyone yet?' she said in a softer voice after getting no reply. Draco didn't say anything. 'Eh... that was very nice of you,' she muttered.  
  
'Malfoy... eh... Draco?' Padma asked quietly walking up to Draco. She was holding out her hand. 'I believe you. If you would have told anyone I would have heard about it and I haven't. Therefore I offer you a hand of friendship,' she said. Draco looked first at Padma and then at her hand. He smiled and shook her hand.  
  
'I don't know what to do!' Parvati said and Draco let go of Padma's hand. Parvati slid to the floor and leant against the wall. 'Harry is very nice... but he is so annoying! And so childish! He just follows me around everywhere and does anything for me!' she said pulling her hand through her hair. 'I just don't want to dump him because he is very nice, popular, cute, and a good Quidditch player. But Austin is different. He has his own will and still cares for me without following me around everywhere,' she moaned and Draco felt a feeling of agreement. He knew how it was having someone you didn't like following you around.  
  
'Parvati, don't dump him. I know you might find him annoying but he is the best boyfriend available in this school,' Draco looked up.  
  
'What about Austin?' Parvati asked.  
  
'I will say the same thing I have told you a thousand of times. He is just using you to get... well... you know...' Parvati glared angrily but kept silent. Draco could tell she was deeply in thought.  
  
'I will go with Austin for the prom, and then dump him... and then stay with Harry,' she said simply. 'Now if you two don't mind I am going to have some dinner. I am starving,' she stood up. 'Malfoy, please don't tell anyone about this. I would be very happy if you didn't. It can be our secret, can't it?' 


	17. Where is the Gryffindor Tower?

Chapter 17,  
  
'What did the Patil Twins say to you, Draco?' Millicent Bullstrode asked when he got back to the Great Hall. Draco had forgotten she was his date for the prom over the last days. He suddenly got very worried. Was she going to start crying again?  
  
'Nothing of importance... Millie,' he said and he could feel her smile next to him. He concentrated on his food and tried to avoid Millicent's annoying voice about what she was wearing for the prom. He hadn't told anyone about his new outfit, and he was hoping he could keep it as secret as possible.  
  
'Draco! Is it true that Parvati Patil beat you up?' Pansy came up to him with a very teasing look on her face. Draco stared.  
  
'No! Who said that?' he said chocked.  
  
'Everyone,' she said waving her arm around to show "everyone". Draco was quiet for a second.  
  
'That is not true,' he said between his teeth. He had never been so humiliated in his whole entire life. He being beaten up by a girl?  
  
'Say what ever you want, babe,' Pansy said. 'At least you got one person on your side,' she said her eyes moving towards Millie. Then she left.  
  
  
  
Once again, Draco was standing in front of the mirror. But this time not admiring himself. Instead he wa standing there very nervous. He was wearing his new blue robe and in just half an hour the prefect prom was starting.  
  
He thought the robe was very nice. But did it really go well with himself? It was a very big change for Draco if you compared with the dark clothes he usually wore.  
  
'Draco are you coming or not?' Draco turned around. It was Greg that had entered the room. He was wearing a green outfit consisting of too big pants and a big shirt. Draco had convinced him not to wear the Muggle pants in the last moment. 'Millicent is waiting for you,' Draco gave himself a final look in the mirror. He looked very nice- if you took away the big change.  
  
He followed Greg up the stairs to the common room. He could see a lot of non-prefects playing a game of "Wizopoly" in front of the fire. But Millicent was standing talking too Vincent very dressed up. Maybe a bit too much, Draco thought as he greeted her with a simple 'Hi'. Millicent smiled but Draco was sure she was disappointed she hadn't done anything else. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that was way to big for her. It was partly on the floor because Millicent wasn't very tall while the dress on the other hand was.  
  
'Isn't Henry Rontell or Roland Hencicle coming?' Draco asked as the rest of the group headed for the entrance. 'Shouldn't we wait for them?'  
  
'Roland has already left with his girl friend Josie,' Millicent said. 'And I haven't seen Henry for ages,' Draco's eyes flew to Vincent and Greg who were winking at him.  
  
'Millicent, could you just give us a moment please?' Draco said trying to sound as polite as possible. Millicent gave them an angry look but left the room.  
  
'What did you do?' Draco asked as fast as he was sure she was out of hear shot.  
  
'Just like you said, remember? "Poison him or something, I don't want anything to ruin my chances!"' Vincent said.  
  
'What? You poisoned him? I was only joking when I said that!' Draco gasped. 'You don't mean to say you actually did it?' Greg looked uncertainly at Draco.  
  
'We did. Now let's go and enjoy the party,' he said and opened the entrance. Vincent followed him. Draco just stared after them. How stupid could you get to go and poison a prefect?  
  
  
  
Draco looked around the greatly lit room. He had never been in it before, but he liked the look of it. The walls were painted in green and there were candles all around the walls. Small tables were set to one side and a big dance floor to the other.  
  
'Is that you Draco?' Draco quickly turned around. Padma Patil had just entered the room. She was clutching Ernie Macmillan's arm and she was wearing a light pink dress. Draco stared. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. 'You look so different,' she said. She smiled and let go of Macmillan's arm. She was eying him intently. 'I have never seen you in blue before. Definitely not baby blue,' she said.  
  
'Is that good?' he asked nervously. Padma nodded. Ernie Macmillan cleared his throat.  
  
'I guess I will see you around,' she said and followed Macmillan towards the table full of food. Draco stared after them. It came as a surprise to suddenly feel an arm link itself to his own.  
  
'Draco, shall we have a drink?' Millicent's voice asked. It seemed to be very far away.  
  
'Yes sure,' Draco said getting back to life again. He followed Millicent over towards the drinks. He looked over towards Parvati. She was talking to the Gryffindor prefect that Parvati had gone with. But for some reason, he couldn't see Parvati. His eyes flew to Padma again as he sipped on his drink. She had a worried expression on her face.  
  
'Is your robe new?' Millicent asked to get his attention back to her. 'The colour doesn't really match you, no fens,' Draco looked down at his robe.  
  
'I like it,' he said angrily.  
  
'I is just that I liked your old robe better,' she carried on. Draco didn't like the way the conversation was going.  
  
'I need to use the bathroom, could you excuse me?' he asked feeling he wanted to get away from Millicent. She looked a bit upset but nodded.  
  
He walked out of the room and towards the bathrooms.  
  
'Draco, have you seen my sister?' Padma suddenly asked coming running towards him.  
  
'No, why?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, I don't know. I just want to know why she didn't go with that prefect. For some reason she didn't turn up at their meeting,' she looked around. 'I guess I will have to go and find her...'  
  
'But you can't get into the Gryffindor common room,' Draco said reasonably. 'You would need a password...' Padma looked up.  
  
'Could you help me?' she suddenly asked.  
  
'I'd love to... but there is a problem. You can pass into the tower pretending to be your sister, but what about me? Everyone in Gryffindor know I am in Slytherin,' Padma looked thoughtful.  
  
'It is worth a try, isn't it?' she said. 'Just help me find the tower, all right? And then with a lot of hope we might find her before we reach the tower,' she started walking towards the main staircase. 'Are you coming Draco?' she called and Draco followed her.  
  
'The Gryffindor's usually come from here when it is dinner,' Padma said when they reached the Main hallway. 'Should we try it?' Draco shrugged and followed Padma up the stairs. For some reason she carried on up a second pair of stair cases.  
  
'My sister always complains in the holidays about how many staircases they have to climb to get to the tower,' she explained. 'So I am sure we have to climb at least five before we have to start taking different directions,'  
  
They climbed for about ten minutes before Padma stopped. They were facing a window and outside it was the lake.  
  
'We must be too much east,' Padma complained. 'That is the exact view we have from the Rawenclaw tower,' Draco looked outside. Then suddenly he saw something that made his insides freeze. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He couldn't have seen what he just had seen. He had seen someone that looked very much like his father. And how many people these days wore long blonde hair? Even if they were five stories of the ground he was sure that the person on the ground was his father. He had lived with him for sixteen years, and that was long enough to know how he looked like.  
  
'Are you all right?' Padma suddenly asked.  
  
'Yes,' Draco said simply and walked up to her. 'Now where do we have to go?' he asked changing the subject.  
  
'I don't really know,' she said truthfully. 'I think that we should try and go further north because my sister told me that their common room is in the North tower.  
  
'And which way is north?' Draco asked.  
  
'I don't know,' Draco looked out of the window. He could see his dad still standing there. But then he suddenly saw another shadow right next to him. More he couldn't figure out before his dad started moving in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Draco leant towards the window but the glass stopped him from seeing further. He needed to find out what his dad was doing here.  
  
'What are you doing?' Padma asked. Sh ewalked up to the window and looked down at what Draco had been looking at. But of course she couldn't see anything.  
  
'I think we should go this way,' Draco said walking in the same direction as he had seen his father walk in. Padma looked confused but followed him.  
  
They walked through a corridor lit up by torches that were placed along the wall. Draco hurried along in hope of finding a window so that he could see what his dad was doing. But no window came. Instead he just came to a wall with no door. The only thing on the wall was a big portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.  
  
'Oh no!' he cried. 'A dead end!'  
  
'Let's turn back and try another corridor,' Padma said starting to walk away. But she quickly stopped again. So did Draco. They could hear footsteps echoing through the corridor. They stood still just staring. Then Draco got back to his senses. He pulled Padma behind the first best statue, a dragon.  
  
They stood there not able to breath. Suddenly Draco realised Padma was having her arms around him. She was even more scared than him. But he couldn't help smiling that Padma was actually hugging him.  
  
A small shadow was coming closer and Draco could make out a Gryffindor 5th year called Collin Creevey walking towards the dead end and their statue. For some reason he stopped right outside the statue. Draco held his breath as he expected the boy to turn around after finding a dead end and come face to face with Padma and himself. But instead the boy spoke.  
  
'Horse supplies,' he said. To Draco's surprise the lady on the portarait nodded and let the portrait swing opened. Collin Creevey climbed in and Padma and himself were left to stare. 


	18. The Meeting

Chapter 18  
  
'Horse supplies,' Draco whispered. The lady on the portrait gave him an odd expression but was forced to swing aside. They could see a warm and welcoming common room awaiting them.  
  
'Come on, enter,' Padma ordered. But Draco didn't move.  
  
'I think you will have to go through first,' he whispered. 'People will take you as Parvati. You two look very a like. But they will immediately recognise mean evil Malfoy,' Padma couldn't do anything but agree so she climbed through first. Draco climbed in directly after her keeping his face down. He could see some people look up to see who had entered but no one gave them very much notice.  
  
Draco rushed to a table and picked up the only magazine lying there and hid his face behind it. He opened it and pretended to be looking at it.  
  
'Where are you going to look?' he whispered to Padma.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe I will...' but more she didn't have time to say. Lavender Brown, the real Parvati Patil's best friend came running up to them.  
  
'Parvati! I thought you were out with Harry!' she said and pulled Padma with her up towards the tower. 'You will have to tell me all about it. You are back earlier than expected,' Padma gave Draco a painful look but Draco couldn't do anything but to leave her alone. He just watched her being led away and up a staircase.  
  
He looked around the common room. It was for some reason not very full and then suddenly he saw it. A window! It was at the other side of the room in exactly the direction he wanted it to be. Right in the direction his father had walked in.  
  
'Are you done with that?' suddenly a voice spoke to him. He looked over the magazine and saw a Gryffindor seventh year looking at it. For the first time Draco glanced at it and to his horror realised it was a number of "Play Wizzy", the most popular magazine among Wizard boys.  
  
'Yes,' he hurried to say and handed over it to the boy and walked away careful to make his face turned towards the wall. The boy hadn't even glanced at him! How dull were Gryffindor's really?  
  
After what seemed to be ages he came to the opened window. He had been trying to find another book or magazine to cover him but everything else seemed to be either used or hidden somewhere. He leant out trying to spot his dad. The sky was starting to grow darker so it was harder to make out the shadows now but he was sure he could see a streak of blonde air just beneath the tower. He was about to lean out more when suddenly something big flew up towards him at a vast speed. It was just in the last moment that he moved away and a huge anchorage was now on the place where his body just had been leaning. He gasped and was quick enough to act like nothing had happened again. He stared at the anchorage. Why had his dad thrown an anchorage up towards the Gryffindor Tower? He could only make out one reason.  
  
He quickly walked up to the anchorage and with great difficulty lifted it up and heaved it back out of the window again. He could hear a yelp from the ground. He hoped it hadn't hit anyone. He was about to look out again when the anchorage flew up and landed stiffly on the windowsill again. This time he threw it out without any gasping or thinking. He would never let his dad do what he thought he was about to do.  
  
This time no yelp was heard but instead a long and loud list of swearwords were shouted out by a voice Draco recognised so well.  
  
'Draco, let's go,' suddenly a voice said behind him. He carefully turned around seeing Padma standing there. With her help, Draco was managed to sneak out of the tower unseen.  
  
'Padma! We need to find your sister and Potter!' Draco said as fast as they were out of the tower.  
  
'Why?' she asked surprise. 'Parvati just didn't go because she realised she couldn't dump Harry and didn't want to...'  
  
'We just need to!' Draco said and started walking down the corridor in quick steps. Padma followed him.  
  
'Voldemort is after Potter as you know. But tonight, a kidnapping is planned,' Padma stared.  
  
'How would you know?' she asked.  
  
'I know my father, don't I?' Draco said. 'And I saw him here tonight through the window trying to throw an anchorage or hook up to the Gryffindor common room to be able to climb up,' Padma gasped.  
  
'That must have been why Parvati didn't go to the meeting with the prefect!' she said. 'I know Parvati. She sometimes get these feelings that something is wrong and when she does she always forces herself to do what she knows is right. That must have been why she couldn't go,' Draco listened intently as they hurried through the corridor. He had heard about that sort of thing once. His father had told him a story about a Death Eater that forced himself to step out of Voldemort's inner circle because he had a feeling something bad would otherwise happen to his family.  
  
'Where should we go then?' he asked as they came to the main staircase. Padma looked thoughtful.  
  
'Lavender mentioned something about a secret room by the owlery in the West tower,' she said. 'But I don't know how we are going to be able to find it,'  
  
'Let's try with going to the owlery then,' Draco said and headed for the next floor. He liked the owlery and always had and he tried going there as often as he could as long as his owl was there. But now his owl was of with a letter to his parents and hadn't come back yet.  
  
He rushed up the stairs with Padma after him but they didn't have time to go much further before another pair of footsteps reached their ears. They stopped and saw Parvati and Potter coming towards them deep in a conversation.  
  
'Parvati!' Padma cried and ran towards her. Draco carefully followed her. He knew what Potter was going to say.  
  
'What is he doing here?' Potter for sure said when he catched site of Draco.  
  
'Harry you need to hide!' Padma said instead of Draco. 'Voldemort is after you,' Potter stared.  
  
'I know he is after me. I mean, who doesn't?' he asked sarcastically and made a short laugh. Parvati looked confused.  
  
'What do you mean Padma? Voldemort has always been after Harry...'  
  
'It was Draco. He...'  
  
'I saw my father here tonight trying to break into the Gryffindor Tower,' he said in a dry voice. He hated that he was actually helping Potter. 'That can only mean one reason,' Potter looked very confused.  
  
'Why would you actually tell me this?' he asked in a rude voice. 'I never remember you not trying to insult me,' Draco didn't really understand what Potter was saying but he very well understood what he was coming at.  
  
'I swear that if you not hide now, you will be a dead man. And I think that a specific Moaning Myrtle will be very happy to get some company...'  
  
'Shut up!' Potter snapped at Draco. Draco couldn't believe what a good comeback he had ended up with saying. After all the comeback's Potter had made at him, he actually had said something reasonable.  
  
'Parvati, get him to listen to Draco,' Padma said.  
  
'Yes, Harry, listen to Draco,' Parvati said. Draco wasn't very sure she actually believed him but he knew she didn't want to let down her sister.  
  
'You two can just have your romantic dinner a bit longer,' Draco said. 'And pretend nothing has happened,' Potter gave him a murdering look. 'I am just trying to help,' he said.  
  
'Why are you helping me?' Potter asked angrily. 'You wouldn't even mind if I died,'  
  
'No,' Draco said. 'I wouldn't mind. But I am sure other people would. People who I would mind about if they died,'  
  
'Whom are you aiming at?' Potter said and Draco could hear a tone he didn't like the sound of. Like he suddenly realised something.  
  
'No one,' Draco said angrily.  
  
'Don't tell me you like Padma!' Potter said in a spiteful voice. Draco could feel his cheeks start blushing as Potter started laughing. He looked at Padma. She wasn't laughing. Instead she was having a secret smile on her lips, like anyone would have who just found out someone liked them.  
  
'Oh, Harry stop!' Padma said. 'What about if I like him too,' and to Draco's surprise she went up to him and kissed his cheek. Potter's laughing stopped instantly. Draco could feel his insides turn warm. He turned towards Padma who smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
  
'There he is!' a voice suddenly broke the romantic moment. 


	19. Lying is not what a father expects from ...

Chapter 19  
  
They all turned around and Draco could see his father coming towards them. As quickly as he could he turned around and started running in the direction of the owlery. He could hear the other's following him.  
  
Draco kept on running not really knowing which way he went. He was surprised that any way he turned he still didn't meet a dead end. But he knew just as well as the others that his luck wouldn't last for long, he needed to think of something else soon.  
  
He ran passed the staircase up to the owlery knowing that that would definitively trap them because there was only one entrance there and he really didn't want his father to see him helping the famous Harry Potter.  
  
He stopped when he reached another staircase painted in dark green. He had never been this far up in the school before because they must have passed the owlery ages ago.  
  
'Why are you stopping?' Potter asked angrily and took a step up the stairs. 'If we don't hurry up we will all be dead,' Draco faced him.  
  
'You and Parvati go,' he said. 'If I carry on my father will spot me helping you, and I can't let that happen,'  
  
'So you still don't want to loose your reputation,' Potter said staring with disbelief at Draco but carried on walking up the stairs, Parvati following him. Draco was well aware of that both of them saw this as selfishness but Draco had a plan. He hurried to sit down on the stairs and pulled Padma down next to him.  
  
'Pretend like we are on a date and deep in a conversation,' he whispered. 'Well everybody likes ice cream don't they? I mean everyone who has tried it,' Padma stared at him. 'Don't you like it?' he asked raising his eyebrows to make her understand.  
  
'Oh yes, my favourite,' she answered. Suddenly her eyes left Draco and stared at something down the corridor. Draco turned around too and saw his father and another smaller man running towards them. He put a surprised expression on his face.  
  
'Father, what are you doing here?' he asked when they came into earshot. His father stared at him.  
  
'Draco? What are you doing out of bed this late?' he asked in a surprised tone ignoring Draco's question.  
  
'What are you doing in school?' Draco carried on. 'You are not allowed to are you?'  
  
'Well...' Lucius Malfoy started but stopped instantly at seeing Padma. 'Who is this?' he asked rudely. Padma didn't answer.  
  
'This is Padma Patil, a Rawenclaw,' he explained. He could see his father's face twisting into a frown.  
  
'You have a twin in Gryffindor, don't you?' he asked. Padma nodded. 'Now you didn't by any chance see her, did you? Maybe with Harry Potter?' There was an awkward silence.  
  
'I did, father,' Draco answered. 'They ran that way,' he pointed towards the thin corridor to the left of him. He watched the small man's face turn into a smile.  
  
'Let's go,' he muttered in a hoarse voice.  
  
'Thank you, son,' Draco's dad said and slowly started walking in the direction Draco had pointed in. Draco watched them move out of site.  
  
'Let's go back to the party,' he then said remembering his "bathroom break". He stood up and gave his hand to Padma and pulled her up.  
  
'What about if your father finds Parvati and Harry? What will happen?' Padma asked in a worried tone.  
  
'He won't,' Draco said. 'I have been Potter's enemy for ages and I know that he is not stupid enough to be seen in front of a Malfoy that he wants to keep away from,' Padma kept silent. Draco could tell she was thinking. 'My father trusts me, and he will not think I fooled him in giving directions,' Draco said at seeing Padma's face. 'He won't even try that staircase we were sitting on,'  
'Where have you been?' Millicent Bullstrode asked angrily when Draco and Padma got back to the prom. She was glaring angrily at Padma.  
  
'I went to the bathroom,' Draco answered simply.  
  
'I am sorry, but I just can't stand all this,' Millicent suddenly said. 'Being away for an hour not even minding that I will have to wait is not exactly what I fall for! I think I can do better,' At those words Draco realised that Padma's date Ernie Macmillan was standing next to Millicent.  
  
'Come on Millie, let's go,' he muttered and stared angrily at Padma who had a sad expression on her face.  
  
'I am sorry Ernie,' she called after him as he and Millicent left for the dance floor. Draco could see her pretty face looking very sad. 'What am I going to do?' she asked.  
  
'Let's dance,' Draco said not believing that he actually dared saying it. Padma looked up at him and smiled.  
  
'Ok,' she said and let herself be led away towards the dance floor clutching Draco's hand. 


End file.
